tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WTNF/List of Specials
1966 * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (Sunday, December 18) (Re-aired dates: 1970, 1976, 1977, 1982, 1986, 1991, 1994, 1996, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018) 1970 * The Muppets on Puppets '''(Monday, January 5) * '''Horton Hears a Who!'' (Thursday, March 19) (Re-aired dates: 1971, 1972, 1980, 1985, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2015) * '''Hey, Cinderella! '(Friday, April 10) * The Great Santa Claus Switch '''(Sunday, December 20) 1971 * '''The Frog Prince (Wednesday, May 12) * The Cat in the Hat (Sunday, July 4) (Re-aired dates: 1972, 1975, 1982, 1986, 1991, 1999, 2003) 1972 * The Lorax (Monday, February 14) (Re-aired dates: 1975, 1977, 1980, 1982, 1986, 1991, 1992, 1999, 2012) * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen '''(Wednesday, April 26) 1973 * '''Dr. Seuss on the Loose (Monday, October 15) (Re-aired dates: 1982, 1986, 1991, 1999) 1974 * The Muppet Valentine Show (Wednesday, January 30) 1975 * The Hoober-Bloob Highway (Wednesday, February 19) (Re-aired dates: 1982, 1991, 1999) * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence '''(Wednesday, March 19) 1978 * '''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (Sunday, December 17) 1979 * The Muppets Go Hollywood '''(Wednesday, May 16) * '''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (Wednesday, December 5) 1980 * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (Friday, May 2) (Re-aired dates: 1982, 1991, 1999) 1981 * The Muppets Go to the Movies '(Wednesday, May 20) * '''Of Muppets and Men '(Friday, September 28) 1982 * '''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (Thursday, May 20) (Re-aired dates: 1991, 1999) * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show '(Friday, September 17) 1983 * '''Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets '(Thursday, May 12) 1986 * 'The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years '(Tuesday, January 21) * '''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (Wednesday, March 26) * The Christmas Toy '''(Saturday, December 6) 1987 * '''A Muppet Family Christmas (Wednesday, December 16) 1989 * The Song of the Cloud Forest (Sunday, July 16) * The Butter Battle Book (Monday, November 13) (Re-aired dates: 1991, 1999) 1990 * The Muppets at Walt Disney World '(Sunday, May 6) * '''Disneyland's 35th Anniversary '(Monday, July 27) * '''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (Wednesday, November 21) 1994 * Muppet Classic Theater '''(Thursday, September 29) 1995 * '''Daisy-Head Mayzie (Saturday, September 30) (Re-aired dates: 1999) * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (Wednesday, December 6) 1998 * Elmopalooza (Friday, February 20) 2002 * Kermit's Swamp Years '''(Friday, December 6) * '''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (Friday, December 6) (Re-aired dates: 2003, 2004) 2005 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz '''(Tuesday, May 31) 2007 * '''Shrek the Halls (Saturday, December 8) (Re-aired dates: 2009, 2010, 2011, 2017) 2008 * A Miser Brothers' Christmas (Saturday, December 13) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (Wednesday, December 17) 2009 * Merry Madagascar (Monday, December 7) (Re-aired dates: 2010, 2011, 2017) 2010 * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (Thursday, October 28) * Scared Shrekless (Thursday, October 28) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (Saturday, December 18) (Re-aired dates: 2011, 2017) 2011 * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (Saturday, December 10) 2013 * Madly Madagascar (Thursday, Feburary 14) 2017 * Trolls Holiday (Friday, December 1) * A Pentatonix Christmas (Saturday, December 9)